1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp, especially to a lamp having a light unit which has a LED straddling a gap between two metal leads. The lower portion of the metal leads attaches to a heat sink for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,964 discloses a LED lamp with a heat sink assembly which includes a plurality of LED module mounted on periphery of a heat sink 30. Each of the LED modules includes a plurality of LED 54 mounted on a front side of a circuit board 52. A plurality of heat pipe 40 is attached to the interior of the heat sink 30. A bowl-shaped cover 20 is attached to a bottom portion of the heat sink 30, a lamp seat 10 is secured below the cover 20. The bulky of the heat sink 30 makes the lamp heavy and the usage of the heat pipes 40 advances the cost of the lamp. A simpler LED lamp structure with better heat dissipation and cost down is desirous.